Down the Rabbit Hole
by JackThePokemonTrainer
Summary: The adventures of Lucina as she travels back in time to change fate. Loosely based on the main story line of Fire Emblem: Awakening.
1. Chapter One: Old Beginnings

Time travelling is not as exciting as Lucina thought it would be. She expected a nice cushion of warm air to carry her through a beautiful, brightly lit blue expanse of empty space until she was gently deposited into the past with a soft thump. However, in reality, time travel is more like falling straight down a seemingly endless rabbit hole. Filled with sharp rocks, and roughly twenty other people. Also, everyone was screaming to some degree or another. However, one by one the screams would get fainter and fainter and eventually taper off, until Lucina was alone, travelling down the rabbit hole.

Until suddenly, Lucina wasn't alone any more; although she still wasn't in the company of humans. Risen had suddenly appeared around her everywhere, filling the small space with purple fumes and the stench of decay. She was surrounded. Acting quickly, Lucina unsheathed Falchion and slashed at the nearest corpse. With movements that should've been too fast for such a bulky creature, the Risen swivelled around in midair and grabbed Falchion by the blade, which promptly embedded itself five inches into its hands. However, the creature still succeeded in ripping Falchion out of Lucina's hands before exploding into purple miasma.

Lucina watched despairingly as the blade as the blade drifted out of her reach, the gap between them rising steadily as she fell freely through the air. The other Risen had finally noticed her presence, and they began screeching in their deep, hellish voices. Luckily, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Quite literally, as the tunnel became awash in a pale blue light and Lucina stopped falling and instead floated in the warm, seemingly endless space. Now this was more like what she was thinking. The Risen, however, kept on falling and passed right through the light.

Lucina simply floated for a while, it was kind of hard to tell how long. It could've been a few seconds, it could've been an eternity and Lucina would be none the wiser. After an unmeasurable amount of time, a figure became visible in the distance. Their physical features became hard to make out, but they steadily moved closer to Lucina. They didn't appear to be walking; just floating, like Lucina. When the figure was about 30 feet away, a loud rumble broke the stillness of the moment.

There was a rush of cold air as gravity took hold and Lucina once again was free-falling. She was back in Ylisse- albeit under slightly different circumstances. Instincts quickly kicked in as she assessed the area around her. She was in a forest clearing; the trees around her were dense and would most likely prevent a clean getaway. And the Risen had gotten a head start- they had swarmed the clearing and the forests beyond.

On the far side of the clearing, the Risen suddenly began shrieking again, their voices all merging into one strident note. Above the din, the sharp noise of metal on metal rang out, followed by a dull thud. In a few seconds, all of the Risen converged on the source of the sound. As the sound of metal clashing grew more frequent, a voice rang out over the cacophony. A voice that was all too familiar.

"Lissa! Get out of here and go warn Frederick and the others- I'll hold my own here!"

Lucina stopped dead at the sound of her father's voice. She couldn't help but let out a small cry of disbelief. This proved to be a mistake, as three Risen immediately turned around at the sound of her voice, broke away from the horde, and dashed at her with inhuman speed. Weaponless, she slid into a defensive stance. Perhaps buying Chrom time would be her significant impact on the past.

However, it seemed fate had other plans for her. Out of the sky, Falchion plummeted downwards and buried itself into the head of one of the Risen. The blade hit the ground with a clatter as the beast dissolved into miasma.

The fight had just begun.

 **Jack's Corner**

Man, it feels good to be back. If you're one of my longstanding viewers, welcome back! I hope you find this reboot just as (if not more) satisfying than the original. If you're a new viewer, welcome. This fic is a reboot of an old longstanding fic I discontinued last year. Don't worry- you don't have to have read the original to read this, as it is a different story. Anyway, no matter which group you fall into, I would appreciate it if you could leave a review, like, or follow this story! I will try and update regularly, at least once or twice a week. However that will most likely fluctuate based on my schedule. Anyway, my little blurbs won't always be this long, so bear with me for this chapter! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter Two: No Guts, No Glory

Lucina's top priority was to ensure Chrom's safety, and preferably while she was still alive as well. However, she had to make her moves carefully or else she'd become mincemeat. As soon as Falchion hit the ground, she darted forward and bent down to retrieve the blade, jumping nimbly between the two Risen. Then, almost as soon as her hands touched Falchion's red grip, she straightened up and impaled one of her two remaining assailants through the chest and released, causing the Risen to fall to the ground. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite dead yet so it simply writhed on the ground, screeching, with Falchion buried in its rib cage.

The final Risen of the three, however, was still quite prepared to fight, and wasn't exactly happy that Lucina had just skewered its comrade. The Risen expressed its discontent by promptly swinging it's axe at her while somehow shrieking at an even higher pitch than before. Lucina swiftly dodged to the right and grabbed the axe by the handle. However, she underestimated the Risen's strength and it simply kept going and flung her to the ground.

The second Risen let out a final cry before dissolving, freeing Falchion. However, the blade was laying on the ground a good ten feet away, and the final Risen was standing between her and it. The Risen stepped forward, and raised its axe. Its glowing eyes revealed no emotion as it prepared to swing. However, right before the chop, a blade poked through the Risen's stomach, then its chest, and then right through its neck, causing it to dissolve instantly. Lucina quickly tucked her legs in as the axe fell to the ground and sank into the dirt.

Standing behind the cloud of purple was Chrom, who was staring intently at Lucina.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

Lucina was silent for a moment. Should she tell the truth?

"…I am Marth. A traveler from a distant place."

Chrom didn't take long to think on this answer, because at that moment the cluster of Risen that had been assaulting Chrom surged backwards as if hit by a wave.

"It appears reinforcements have arrived." Chrom said, a faint smile on his face. "Leave this to us."

With that, he was gone, back into the horde of Risen. Lucina stood up, dusted herself off, picked up Falchion, and took off towards the Risen on the other side of the clearing. She couldn't risk getting too close with the Shepherds.

Not yet, anyway.

 **Jack's Corner**

I don't really have much to say about this chapter except that it gave me severe writer's block, which is why it's a bit short. As you may have noticed, there isn't really much plot deviance at this point which is due to the fact that I think sticking to the essential canon events (Such as Lucina arriving in the forest, Gangrel/Walhart/Validar 'dying', etc.) should be cornerstones in the long-term fic which the rest of the story will be built on, so bear with me in the beginning because I assume that most of you haven't clicked on this expecting a written transcript of FE:A. Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you all could favorite/follow/review this if you haven't already and, as always, enjoy!


End file.
